No Homo
by Yompers
Summary: Nick comes to terms with the fact that he has feelings for his long time companion Finnick. One night he decides to act on them, as thing suddenly become very steamy in the back of Finnick's van. NickXFinnick story with a lot of lemon.


**A/N- Hey everyone, I wrote this based off a joke me and some friends made in a Skype** **call. I don't know if there will be more chapters to this or not so if you want me to continue this just say so. Warning this contains gay furry smut. If that's not your cup of tea, please leave now. Also if you're underage or whatever turn** **back now. Everyone else I hope you enjoy.**

 **NO HOMO**

Sweat rolled down my cheek as I drove through the dark streets of Zootopia. Tonight was the night I kept telling myself. After all these months I was gonna do it. I would come clean and confess my sins. I slowed down to a red light, my paws shaking as I rolled down the window. The cool night air felt amazing against my fur.

I pulled a pack of cigarettes out of my pocket, these things always helped relax me. I needed to calm down before I end up pussying out like last time. Lighting a cigarette I took a long drag before exhaling. The light turned green as I stepped on the gas, only a few more blocks until I'm there.

The city always looked so nice at night. The streets were a lot less crowded and the normal speed of the city seemed to come to a halt. You could actually slow down and take moment to look around. Most of the time people were too concerned with getting to where they needed to go rather than looking at their surroundings. The neon lights that illuminated the streets kinda reminded me or arcade machines as I drove past them.

As I counted the intersections I knew I was getting close to his street. I knew this route by heart after how many times I'd driven down it. I sent him a text a little while ago telling him to meet me at the usual spot in his van. This way we could hang and catch up. It had been a while since we've seen each other, partly due to my new job at the police force. But I'm losing focus.

Right now I need to prepare myself for what I was about to tell him. How would he respond? What if he's upset? No Nick stop thinking like that. You're gonna psyche yourself out again. With a sigh I finally reached the street I was looking for and turned down it. Passing a few houses I reached the entrance to a local park, next to said entrance was a small empty parking lot. Well almost empty.

On the opposite end, under a young oak tree was a van. The side of said van was decorated with a custom paint job done by a mutual friend of ours. Is was an awesome fantasy piece that portrayed an epic scene from a movie we all liked. I slowly pulled up to the van, parking next to it. Tonight's the night I said one more time before opening my door and hopping out into the cool night air.

My stomach was full of anxiety as my legs felt like they were full of cement. Each step felt like it added more pressure to my back as I approached the van. I can do this. My mouth felt dry as I reached for the door handle. With a click, I opened the door being greeted a familiar looking fox.

The back of his van was pretty sweet as he had set up a small couch/bed (is was an old mattress with some cushions on the side against the wall. This way you could lay down or sit) and a beast sound system. Finnick was laying on said couch, his feet toward me as he was browsing Furbook on his phone. Music was playing but it was turned down low, so I could barely make out the words.

"Hey man", I said nervously. Come on Nick, play it cool. Just bros being bros. Finnick didn't look up from his phone, instead he responded by grunting and putting up a finger to gesture, 'one second'. After a few seconds went by he out his phone down and looked me in the eye. "Alright man, what's up?", he said. I could tell he was tired from his voice.

"Nothing, I just wanted to chill for a little bit"

"Yeah sure, that's why you texted me in the middle of the night and asked me to meet you here."

"Look, what's so bad about two friends chilling in an abandoned parking lot late at night?" I said trying to sound innocent.

"Nothing except for the fact that you've been acting strange these past couple times we've hung out"

I sat down next to him, looking over his outfit. He must have been hot because he was only wearing a pair of olive cargo shorts and a black tank top. "I haven't been acting strange" I tried to say sternly but it was easy to see I was nervous.

Finnick sat up giving me more room as he locked eyes with me again, this time I could see concern in his eyes. "Look man, I don't know what's going on but honestly I'm always here for you. So just spill it already" he said, never breaking eye contact.

I could feel my ears twitching a little as I sat there, not knowing how to respond. I opened my mouth a little but I couldn't find any words to say. "look Finnick I...I just…" Abort! Abort! I can't do this, what was I thinking? This was a horrible idea. "I'm...just really stressed from the new job. You won't believe the type of things Chief Bogo is having me do", I said putting on my signature grin. Best I could think of I guess. I just hope he bought it so we could just relax and hang out for a bit.

Finnick just stared at me for a bit, his expression softening a little. Maybe he bout it. Suddenly he punched my arm, "Oww! You dick!" I said grabbing my arm.

"I know you're lying now tell me what's really wrong Nick"

"No...it's not that important" I said embarrassingly.

Finnick stood up on my lap grabbing my shirt collar, his ears folding as they touched the roof, "Listen here tough guy, I've been through hell and back with you and I ain't about to let some stupid shit ruin our friendship. Recently you've been acting way too distant and I want to know why!" I could feel my face heat up as our eyes met. Finnick wasn't normally the guy to get emotional but I could see from his expression he was really worried.

"But Finnick you don't understand...if I tell you it could-...you might hate me"

Finnick's expression turned to one of confusion as his grip on my collar loosened, "Nick you're like a brother to me and nothing you could ever say would change that man. Now please just tell me already".

I could feel my heartbeat, it's pounding shook my core as I felt something come over me. I never knew Finnick cared about me so much. It's now or never. Tonight's the night. Thoughts like those played in my head on repeat. Before he could react I brought my arms around him pulling him into a tight embrace. My chin rested against his shoulder as he slowly wrapped his arms around me. My heart felt heavy, as my mouth refused to move. My mind went blank.

Finnick slowly broke the hug, but before he could get off of me, some primal urge took over my body. As quick as lightning I pulled him back into a kiss. His soft lips met mine as I held him there. It felt like the world began to slow down as I closed my eyes. I did it. I finally acted on my feelings. I wish this moment could last forever.

I felt Finnick tense up, as It suddenly dawned on me that I just forced my best friend into a kiss. Loosening my hold on him he quickly pulled away breaking the kiss. Our eyes locked on to each other as I searched his for any sign of emotion. A look of disbelief filled his face as he stared at me. "So that's what it is huh?" He asked.

I couldn't respond, my heart was pounding at the speed of sound. I wish I could just tell what he was thinking. Finnick slowly looked down, he looked deep in thought. He brought his paw to my cheek, gently. Before I could say anything though he pulled my lips to his, kissing me once more. I returned the kiss with the same level of passion as I wrapped my paws around him, pulling him close.

We stayed like this for what felt like hours (really it was probably like a minute or two), like lovers we passionately made out in the back of his van. I was the first to pull away as I picked him up and gently laid him down on the mattress. Leaning over him I pulled his lips back into mine as I kissed him with more vigor. I slid my hand against his side as I slipped my tongue between his lips. Our tongues wrestled for dominance as Finnick began grinding against me. My tongue being bigger easily overpowered his and explored his mouth.

Slowly I pulled away, breaking the kiss. I stared down at him, his eyes a little watery as he panted. A small strand of saliva still connected our lips. All I could do was smile as I saw him blush a little. I rubbed his cheek, feeling his soft fur. Leaning forward I whispered in his ear, "So does this mean the feelings mutual?". I could feel him tense up as he grabbed my shirt. I brought my paw down to his shorts and grabbed the growing bulge. He gasped as I reached into his shorts, grabbing his member. "I never thought you'd be so submissive", I said licking his ear.

He didn't respond as I lightly began to stroke his growing member, his shirt restricting me from going all out on him. Slowly I moved down his body, kissing and nibbling his neck as I pulled his shorts down, releasing his manhood from its fabric prison. His panting increased as I moved further down, stopping at his member. Looking up I could see the lust in his eyes, the want, no the need for pleasure.

Grinning up at him, our eyes locked, I leaned forward kissing the tip of his member. My soft lips caressing the velvet smoothie skin of his mast. He gasped, his eyes closing tight as this small taste of pleasure shot through him. Slowly moving down his member I gave it gentle kisses until I reached the base. Finnick's claws tore into the mattress as I extended my tongue and licked from the base to the the tip of his member.

His panting increased as he slowly brought his paw to the back of my head, rubbing just behind my ear. Looking up at him his eyes were open again, the pleading look on his face was begging me to stop teasing and move onto the main course. Grinning I cupped his balls, "This is an enticing treat, you know? I really wanna savor this moment". With that I took the tip into my mouth and lovingly sucked it. He longingly whimpered as I slowly pulled away looking back at him. "You know, for the first time I get to hear you moan. I get to hear you gasp. And my favorite I get to hear you beg." I said kissing the base of his member. With that I pulled my mouth away from his manhood, and moved forward so we were face to face again. "Now tell me how much you want this", I said looking into his eyes.

His face went red as I stoked his length, he couldn't responded as he sat there looking up at me. Panting he slowly kissed me. His ears folded back as he whimpered, his tough guy demeanor completely vanished. "P-please Nick...please I need you to...please just suck me off Nick", he said. The final part of his sentence sounding like little more than a whisper as he grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me into and embrace. I held him for a moment, kissing his ear as we parted.I grinned back at him as I said, "Your wish is my command", with that I lowered myself down to his manhood again.

With a gentle touch I took his length into my paw and guided it to my awaiting muzzle. Extending my tongue I gave the tip a quick lick before taking it into my mouth. Taking more of his length I was treated by the taste of a little pre on my tongue. Finnick gasped as he returned his paw to the back of my head. I heard a small moan is worked his length, moving up and and down time taking more and more into my mouth. Although Finnick was short, he was pretty well endowed, and I wasn't going to stop until I reached the base.

Suddenly I felt him begin to softly thrust up into my mouth. I opened my eyes looking up at him, he stared down at me almost like he was asking permission. All I could was wink at him and go down on his length again. With new found confidence he tightened his hold on the back of my head, his claws digging into me slightly as he began to thrust into my mouth.

Taking a deep breath through my nose I pushed myself down to his base, extending my tongue to gently lick his balls. Deep throating him I could feel his length pulse inside my throat. I let out a small moan as I pulled back, Finnick just gave me a look of ecstasy as he moaned. His thrusts became more desperate as I could feel he was close. Letting him use my mouth for pleasure he wildly began pulling me onto member as his grip became even tighter. Matching up with his thrusts I could feel how close he was.

Finnick was too lost in pleasure to give me a warning but I felt his legs and balls tense up as his orgasm approached. I slammed my head down, taking his length to the base the first shot of his load went down my throat. I felt the warm sensation travel through my body as shot after shot of his load filled me. Pulling back I caught a few shots in my mouth as it quickly filled it. Pulling off of his member at just the right moment the last shot of his cum cover my face. I grinned up at his as cum dripped from my chin.

Opening my mouth slightly I showed him his load before swallowing it with an audible 'Gulp'. Before cleaning my face however I saw him take out his phones and take picture of me, one that I happily posed for. When that was over I licked what I could from my face before taking some napkins and wiping the rest off. Finnick was still lying there panting. His mind seems fried after what just happened.

Moving forward I leaned over him again, a hungry look in my eyes as the bulge in my pants fought against the fabric restraining it. Finnick looked up at me embossed before saying, "give me a minute". He slowly sat up as I watched him go to his bag. Fumbling around in it I saw him pull out his "black box". Is was for emergencies and it contains nothing but condoms and lube for when he went to the bar and got lucky. Reaching into the box he pulled out the pub and threw it to me. "Just be gentle" he said with a pleading look on his face.

I gave him a loving look as I pulled him in for a quick kiss. "Don't worry, I'll take it slow" I said as he got on his paws and knees. Lining myself up behind him I released my member from its prison as it flopped out of my pants and against his soft tailhole. Finnick looked back at me in both amazement and shock. Something about my size looked intimidating. I leaned over his back giving him a reassuring nuzzle and kiss on the neck as I opened the lube and began spreading it on my length. When I was satisfied with that I pulled back and looked at Finnick's tightest hole. I had fantasizes about this moment for a long time now, and tonight I was finally going to make Finnick mine in all of the best ways.

Spreading the gracious amount of lube on his tailhole, I gently massaged the pucker until it gave way allowing me to slowly insert a digit. I could feel Finnick tense up as this new sensation shot through his body. His eyes closed as I slowly moved my finger in and out of him. We went on like this for a short time as I let his body adjust. When saw his face begin to show signs of pleasure I knew he was beginning to like it. Looking back at me he gave me a little nod to let me know he was ready. With a reassuring nod I gave him a quick kiss. Pulling my finger out of him I spread a little bit more lube on my length. Lining up the tip with his entrance I gave his back a gentle rub before grabbing his sides. "Just say the word and we'll stop, I don't want to hurt you" I said kissing his back. He nodded in agreement as I slowly leaned forward.

The tip entered him with little resistance thanks to the lube. The tightness and warming sensation of his tailhole sent waves of pleasure through my body as I gently penetrated him. As more of my member slid into him I felt myself becoming lost in the pleasure as I tightened my grip on his sides. Finnick panted and gasped as more of my length entered him. He put his head down and bit into the mattress. When my member was mostly inside of him I stopped and let his body adjust to my size. His face showed a mix of pain and pleasure as he was still getting used to this feeling.

A few seconds went by as I began to pull back slowly and thrust back into him. After a few thrusts a felt his body loosen up as the pleasure began to outweigh the pain. This was finally happening, I was thrusting into the man I had loved for some long. We were committing the most primal and passionate way of expressing our feelings for one another as Finnick's low moans began to fill the van. The mattress squeaked with every thrust as I let my body take over. I showed little restraint as I love making became more passionate.

Finnick began to hold little back as his low moans became more audible and his body started thrusting back to meet mine. The loud slapping of our colliding colliding with each thrust also entered the symphony of lude sounds that filled the van. Luckily is was he middle of the night, and no one was at the park because any passer by would know what's going on inside that van.

Finnick raised his head from the mattress moaning like a vixen in heat as I pushed into his deepest depths. His howls of pleasure filled my ears as I leaned over him, taking hold of his neck with my teeth. Biting just enough so that he'd feel it. His claws ripped into the mattress as he was getting close.

Reaching under him I took hold of his member and began stroking him. With the added pleasure it wouldn't be long until he reached his limit. I myself could feel my orgasm getting closer with each primal thrust. My toes curled as I started biting down harder on his neck. This is it. This is the moment we become one. With a final thrust my knot entered him locking us together as my seed filled him. He let out a howl of pleasure as this pushed him over the edge. Strands of his orgasm showered the mattress below him as he reached nirvana. My mind went blank as I was taken to new heights.

With a thud we fell to the side avoiding the wet spot Finnick made. I wrapped my paws around him lovingly and pulled him close to my chest. He laid there with a smile on his face as we spooned for a little bit. Panting he looked up at me, "Hey man, No homo but I love you".

"Oh, no homo?" I said licking his ear.

"Yeah, everyone knows it's not gay if you say no homo"

"So what we just did wasn't gay"

"Oh no, that was totally gay. I just didn't wanna sound gay telling you, I love you"

My heart felt like it was going to explode each time he said those words.

"So you love me huh?"

"Y-yeah" he said blushing, getting defensive.

"Hmm, I guess I love you too", I stuck my tongue out at him saying this.

"You guess huh?" He said elbowing my gut.

"Alight *couch*...you mean so much to me and I'm so happy you feel the same way about me...I love you Finnick"

I could see him blush as he nuzzled up against me.

"Damn right you love me" he said grabbing my arms to tightening the embrace.

We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, cuddling. My knot slowly softened and when we were able to separate I laid on my back, Finnick nuzzling up on my chest. I grabbed a spare blanket he had for these types of occasions and draped it over us. We stayed like that, in each other's arms as we both slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **TO BE CONTINUED? MAYBE? POSSIBLY? I DON'T KNOW.**


End file.
